Si por mil años y mas alla de ellos
by gahlgleek
Summary: Después de muchos años de no verlo, se que es feliz con su esposo e hijos, pero decidí escribirle esta carta.


**Este es un one shot klaine en lo que se ocurre algo más para mi fic "una nueva oportunidad"**

**La canción es de Christina perri "a thousand years" por la eternidad que es Klaine**

**demonios nada me pertenece (si si asi fuera no hubiera habido "the break up" klaine brittana y finchel) todo es de Ryan Murphy Brad Falchuk e Ian Brenan y Fox**

**por fa si les gusta **

** un review**

**_ojala sea de su agrado_.**

* * *

**Querido Kurt:**

Hoy después de mucho tiempo te vi:

Te vi con tu esposo y tus pequeños hijos , no pensé que escribiría esto después de los años Transcurridos

De pronto recordé los años que pasamos en Mckingley , cuando te conocí y tuvimos el coraje para enfrentarnos a todos por nuestro amor

Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

latidos del corazón rápidos  
Colores y promesas  
Cómo ser valiente  
¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer  
Pero viendo que estas solo  
Todas mis dudas de repente desaparecen de alguna manera

Me dio mucho gusto que seas tan feliz como yo , sabes yo también conocí a alguien maravilloso Pero querido kurt; aun pienso en ti como mi mejor amigo , como el amor de mi vida

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is

Un paso más cerca  
Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote  
Querido no tengas miedo yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil más  
El tiempo se detiene  
La belleza en todo lo que es

Nunca pude olvidarte (suspiro)…..

espero que nos veamos algún día recordando fuimos jóvenes obviamente sin lastimar a quienes nos aman y amamos se que me recuerdas de algún modo pero lo haces, no fui capaz de pelear por ti por la falta a nuestra promesa, un cobarde fui por irme asi pero tal vez no era nuestro destino estar juntos

I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

Voy a ser valiente  
No voy a dejar que nada quite  
Lo que está parado delante de mí  
cada vez que respiras  
Cada hora que ha llegado a esto  
Un paso más cerca

Mi amor es como el viento; no se ve pero se siente Sin importar que el sentimiento sea también para otra persona. Mi ángel mi ser especial no soy nadie para decirte esto,Pero te lo escribo en esta carta que te escribo porque de lo contrario no habría podido decirlo a los ojos oh tus ojos hermosos

Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

cada vez que respiras  
Cada hora que ha llegado a esto  
Un paso más cerca  
Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote  
Querido no tengas miedo yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil más

el ser feliz con alguien mas no me ha impedido dejar de amarte como aquel día que te declare mi amor en la academia Dalton, eres mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, lamento que todo haya terminado así pero te repito, no estábamos destinados soy tuyo te pertenezco hasta la muerte y mas halla de ella.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer

Cuando recibas esta carta yo estare muy lejos de aqui de ti quizas es lo mejor por los dos Por nuestras familias

El tiempo ha traído a tu corazón para mi  
yo te he amado por miles de años  
Te amaré por mil más  
Un paso más cerca  
Un paso más cerca

Te deseo lo mejor ahora que estas nominado al tony por Wicked

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Yo he muerto todos los días esperandote  
Querido no tengas miedo yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil más.

Tuyo siempre.

Blaine Anderson.

**necesito beta... por fis :)**

**gracias por la magia**

** no dejemos ni olvidemos a Klaine.**

**Una humilde klainer**


End file.
